Mokona's Clues!
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: Pretty stupid, but funny just the same. Umi and Mokona host Blue's Clues.


Author's note: Blue's Clues is copyrighted to..... I don't know. Steve and Blue? I have nothing against   
Blue's Clues. Rayearth is copyrighted to whoever made Rayearth. Weinershnitzel is copyrighted to.....  
well, Weinershnitzel is copyrighted to Weinershnitzel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makona's Clues  
  
(a little music plays, then Umi opens the door to a cartoon house)  
Umi: Hi out there! Have you seen Makona, my marshmallow?  
Kids: There he is! To the left!  
Umi (walks to left): There you are you fluffball, I mean, sweet Makona! Kids, come on in!  
Umi (runs into blue screen) : OWCH!  
Kids: DON'T HURT MISTER MAILBOX!  
Umi: That's it! Hey, Makona, how would you like to go in there and play eskemos! We can make a huge fire and...  
Kids: No! We're gonna play Makona's clues!  
Umi: Why do these toddlers have to spoil my fun? Hey Makona, maybe we can play later!  
Kids: MAKONA'S CLUES! You forgot to sing the song!  
Umi: We have to get the stupid journal first!  
Kids: Umm-umm-umm-umm-umm! You said a bad word!  
One idividual kid: And it's not a journal! It's the Handy-Dandy-Super-Duper-Trusty-Rusty-Oldy-Moldy  
-Notebook!  
Kids: YEAH!!!  
Umi: Journal, Trusty-Rusty-Smelly-Sweaty Notebook, same thing!  
Fuu: Umm, Miss Umi, it's time for the song. Here is your notebook.  
Hikaru: Here's the lyrics! Sing it happily, OK?  
Umi: OK (what sick mind comes up with these...)  
Umi (tune of Blues Clues song): Makona's clues, Makona's clu...  
Kids: IT HAS TO RHYME!  
Umi: Ok, Pu's Clues! Pu's clues! Wait a sec, I don't have to do what you say! It say's in these lyrics:  
MAKONA'S Clues! Do you want me to sing it or not?!  
Kids: ..... Yes, please...w-waaaaaah!  
Umi: What's your problem?  
Kids: Y-you were mean t-to m-m-me! sniff...  
Umi: STOP CRYING OR I WON'T SING!  
Kids: sniff, OK...  
Umi: Makona's clues! Makona's Clues!  
We have to find a... uh, Fuu, I don't think Marshmallows have pawprints....  
Hikaru: Just SING, Umi, SING!  
Umi: Ok, We have to find a butt-print,  
That's the first clue! We put it in the...  
Kids: PAWPRINT!  
Umi: BUTTPRINT!  
Kids: UMM-UM-UM-UM-UM!  
Umi: We have to find a PAWprint,  
That's the first clue! We put it in the Slimebook,  
Now what do we do?( Stares at Fuu and rolls her eyes )  
Fuu: You have to dance, Miss Umi!  
Umi: IDOHWANNA!  
Hikaru:(flaming) DO IT!!!!!!!  
Umi dances around stupidly.  
Umi: Makona's clues Makona's clues!  
Blah blah blah we sit down in the stinking chair and  
Stink, stink, Sti-i-ink!  
Makona: Pu pu pu pu pu pu pu pu pu!  
Umi: PU to you too! I'M SINGING, NOT YOU!  
Hikaru: Wow! you're a poet and you didn't even know it!  
Umi: And when you use your minds you take a step to behind  
Everything's impossible for you to do!  
Fuu: That's not how it...  
Umi: Let's go ahead and start this dumb game!  
Fuu: OK, Miss Umi.  
Umi: Ok, Makona, what do you want for your, uh, snake today? I-I mean SNACK?  
Makona jumps on the camera and makes a pawprint on the screen.  
Umi: Makona, are you sure you don't want to just TELL me? We only have about 5 minutes left!  
Kids: Awwww....  
Fuu: The show doesn't stop untill you finish, miss Umi!  
Kids: YAY!!!  
Umi: Fine, we'll play Makona's clues.  
Kids: YOU HAVE TO SING THE JINGLE!!!  
Umi: Geez! PICKY PICKY!  
*We are gonna play Makona's clues, Cause it's really dumb!* Yeah!  
Kids: FUN!  
Umi: WHATEVER...  
Kids: A CLUE! A CLUE!  
Umi: Where? all I see is a blue screen!  
Kids: ON THE PICKLE!  
Umi: So, Fuu, what do I do?  
Fuu: Well, miss Umi, you...  
Kids: Draw it in the notebook!  
Umi draws a blob in the notebook.  
Hikaru: You have to tell them how to draw the pickle so they can draw it in their notebooks!  
Umi: Make a blobby shape and if you look really close it looks like a pickle.  
Kids: Mine looks like a snake! Mine looks like a turtle!  
Umi: DRAW YOUR BLOB LIKE MINE, SEE?  
Fuu: They can't see because the pawprint is still there.  
Hikaru: HIKARI....OH HIKARI!  
Hikari comes and licks the pawprint off the camera.  
Umi: Now look at my blobby pickle!  
Kids draw big blobs.  
Kids: Hey! It looks like a snail!  
Umi: IT'S A PICKLE YOU STUPID KIDS! Geez...  
Kids: Umm-um-um-um-um!  
Umi: SHUT UP!  
Kids: Um-um-um...  
Fuu: Would you children please stop saying um-um-um? I think it bothers miss Umi.  
Kids: OK pretty lady!  
Umi: TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK!  
  
A Weanerschnitzel commercial appears on the screen (In Rayearth style) Here's what we mean:  
Ferio: It's a bird! It's a plane, No, it's...  
THE SUPER WEANER!  
(A hotdog in a cape flys across the screen.)  
Ferio: Buy the super Weaner today! A 2 foot long weaner covered in delicious chili and cheese can   
save the day if you have an empty stomach. Only for a limited time, SO GET YOUR'S TODAY AT  
WEANERSCHNITZEL! The Magic Knights's favorite restaraunt!  
(A pic of Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru eating 2 foot long hotdogs appears on the screen.)  
  
Nova: Now back to MAKONA'S CLUES!  
  
Umi: MMM Boy! Do I love Weanershnitzel! OK, kids, I'm cooled off, but don't start me again!  
Kids: Yes, maam!  
Umi: Now, draw a blob that looks like a pickle.  
(The children draw pickles)  
Umi: Our first clue is a pickle. Makona, YOU KNOW I HATE PICKLES! Now, Kids, why would  
Makona want to eat something as disgusting as a pickle?  
Kid: I LIKE PICKLES!  
Umi: I DON'T! Now let's go find another dumb clue.  
Kids: A CLUE! A CLUE!  
Umi:Goody! We're almost done! Now where is it?  
Kids: ON THE LARD!  
Umi: Lard? Makona, you sickening little beast!  
Umi draws a hairy blob.  
Umi: Now, kids, draw an ugly hairy blob. Isn't lard disgusting?  
Kid: I LIKE LARD!!!  
Umi: You like everything, don't you?  
Kids draw hairy blobs.  
Umi: Don't tell me, I think I know what it is!  
Kids: We have to find one more of Makona's clues!  
Makona: Pu pu! Pu!  
Umi: OK FINE! WE'LL FIND A STINKING CLUE!  
Kids: A CLUE! A CLUE!  
Umi: On the stick?  
Kids: YEAH!  
Umi: Draw a line.  
Kids draw lines.  
Kids: TIME FOR OUR THINKING CHAIR!  
Umi: Fuu, do I really have to go through with this?  
Fuu: Yes, Miss Umi!  
Umi: Fine, let's go get in the stupid stinking chair.  
Kids: THINKING chair!  
Umi: Why don't we just skip it? I mean, sitting in a chair just to stink, er, think? Doesn't it sound retarded?  
Kids: Um-um-um-um-um! She said a bad word!  
Hikaru: For the kids, Umi!  
Umi: YOU do it for the stupid toddlers!  
Fuu: You said you would and we all agreed on it. After all, the show's almost done!  
Umi: It is? WHOOHOO! Let's go get in that stinking chair!  
Umi runs to the chair.  
Umi: I know what Makona wants to eat! He wants LARD ON A STICK with pickles and pork in it!  
Kids: EEEEEEEWW!  
Kid that likes everything: YUMMY!  
Umi: Alright Makona, here comes the Yuck-O truck!  
Umi runs outside.  
Umi: Here you go, Makona! Thanks you dorky kids! Bye!  
Kids: Um-um-um-um-um!  
Umi: I said, SEE YA! GIT OUT OF HERE!  
Kids run screaming.  
Umi: Hey, Makona? You're not gonna eat that, are you?  
Makona gobbles up the lard on a stick from Yuck-O.  
Umi: YUCK-O! Hey, Makona? Wanna roast some marshmallows?  
Makona: Pu pu pu pu!  
Umi: What do you mean, "no marshmallows"? I see one right now!  
Makona: Gulp...   
THE END   



End file.
